


Pour les beaux yeux d'un Uchiha

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Nuit de la Ficothèque Ardente, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto doit effectuer une enquête dans le quartier Uchiha suite à plusieurs meurtres dans leur quartier. Tout le clan est hostile à son intervention sauf l'héritier du clan : Sasuke Uchiha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour les beaux yeux d'un Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto  
> Thème pour le nuit de la Ficothèque Ardente du 31 mai au 01 juin : Sleepy Hollow, la légende du cavalier sans tête avec pour mots complémentaires : rôle -fatalité -beauté  
> Notes : Je me suis plus inspirée de l'histoire du film que de son Univers. J'ai transposé à Naruto.

Confiant en ses qualités d’enquêteur, Naruto avait fourré son nez dans les affaires d’un clan des plus puissants de Konoha. Il avait été mandaté par l’Hokage pour enquêter sur les morts suspectes dans le quartier Uchiha. Trois membres éminents de cette caste de ninja avaient été retrouvés décapités. Leur tête reposait à côté de leurs corps, leurs yeux manquaient à leurs dépouilles découpées.

Naruto était habitué aux horreurs des batailles, mais il avait du mal à comprendre un meurtrier, agissant de sang-froid. Il n’avait pas d’élément vraiment tangible pour inculper qui que ce soit dans l’entourage de l’honorable famille ou en son sein.

Après quelques jours à côtoyer ces rabats joies, le jeune Uzumaki comprenait qu’on puisse vouloir assassiner des Uchiha. Ils étaient vraiment insupportables au premier abord, pétris de préjugés et d’honneur. Ils lui reprochaient principalement de ne pas être l’un des leurs, cela aurait dû être au chef de la police de leur quartier de s’approprier l’affaire.

Il avait été donc accueilli plus que froidement par tout le clan qui se méfiait fortement de lui.

Avec ses cheveux blonds, ils étaient repérables à trois kilomètres dans cette armée de brun, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Certains Uchiha s’étaient dérobés à ses interrogatoires en l’apercevant de loin.

Malgré les contraintes de son enquête, il avait réussi à se lier d’amitié avec l’héritier direct du clan : Sasuke Uchiha. Si on pouvait appeler leur prise de bec fréquente : amitié.  
Sasuke était le seul à bien vouloir lui donner quelques informations utiles sur le fonctionnement interne des Uchiha, il en était donc devenu son interlocuteur privilégié.

« Dis, Sasuke… Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère aîné… »

Sasuke se retourna vivement vers lui, le regard mauvais. Oups, ce ne devait pas être une question à poser !

« C’est un traître, répondit-il, comme si la conversation était clause.

-          Un traître, comment ? Genre un suspect potentiel dans mon affaire, minauda Naruto pour attendrir l’animal.

-          Il est banni. Il ne peut pas entrer dans l’enceinte du clan grâce à un sceau.

-          Donc, ce n’est pas lui. Dommage, je croyais que je tenais un mobile… »

Sasuke secoua la tête, comme s’il était offensé. Apparemment, sa suggestion ne méritait même pas qu’on y réponde. Naruto aimait bien la susceptibilité de Sasuke. Il trouvait qu’il avait une expression tout à fait adorable quand il était contrarié. Alors autant le contrarier…

« Il s’est passé quoi avec ton frère ?

-          Il trahi la confiance de mon père.

-          Il aurait donc des raisons de se venger. Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas en danger ! »

Les yeux charbon de Sasuke fulminait que Naruto le prenne pour une victime facile. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement plaisant dans ce regard outragé. Ce fut la première fois que Naruto considéra Sasuke comme particulièrement attirant.

« Je dis ça, mais c’est juste pour te protéger. Et pour faire avancer mon enquête… A moins que tu ne veuilles que je reste plus longtemps chez les Uchiha.

-          N’importe quoi. »

Le petit sourire en coin convainquit Naruto qu’il avait toutes ses chances avec le beau ténébreux.

Naruto essaya plusieurs fois par la suite d’en savoir plus auprès de Sasuke, mais ce fut en vain. Sasuke avait apparemment du mal à parler librement de son frère Itachi. Même quand on glissait sa main dans la sienne.

Fugaku Uchiha devint encore plus inhospitalier, quand Naruto vint s’enquérir du bannissement de son fils aîné. Le chef du clan voyait bien le petit manège entre son dernier fils et l’enquêteur, ce qui ne lui plaisait guère.

Les autres Uchiha n’étaient pas vraiment plus bavards, d’autant plus qu’ils réprouvaient son attachement pour Sasuke.

Bref, Naruto s’était fait l’ennemi de tout le monde. Sauf de Sasuke, ce qui comptait après tout.

Il n’avait que très peu de pistes sur le meurtrier qui sévissait dans le clan, à cause de la rétention d’information massive des autochtones. Il avait aperçu le meurtrier un soir. Monté sur son cheval de cauchemar, il avait pris la vie de sa victime et il s’était enfui sans qu’il ne puisse rien faire.

Naruto avait craint pour sa vie et pour celle de son petit ami.

Depuis quelques heures, il s’était enfermé dans les archives de la police pour tirer au clair cette histoire de cavalier sans tête sur les lieux du crime.

Alors qu’il allait enfin mettre enfin la main sur un document important, Sasuke l’avait rejoint.

« Tu ne devrais pas fouiner là-dedans. C’est le conseil d’un bon ami. »

Naruto sourit, avant de reposer le rouleau qu’il s’apprêter à prendre. Il nota sa position dans le tas pour pouvoir s’en enquérir plus tard.

« Un bon ami qui m’apporte un encas ?

-          Goinfre, râla Sasuke, avant de lui tendre de quoi le sustenter.

-          Tu commences à bien me connaître… »

Naruto savait que s’il se jetait sur la nourriture, il se réveillerait à un autre endroit du domaine des Uchiha, sans avoir pu éclaircir un ou deux points dans les archives… Et surtout, sans la possibilité de le faire à nouveau. Il devait donc ruser.

Le blond se porta tout contre Sasuke pour lui voler un baiser du bout des lèvres. Il lui attrapa fermement les hanches. Son regard devait parler pour lui, car les joues de Sasuke rougirent légèrement alors qu’il se crispait d’anticipation.

« J’ai surtout envie de toi… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette paperasserie est barbante.

-          Là ? Dans les archives ?

-          Je trouve que c’est excitant. L’un de tes cousins plus ou moins éloignés pourrait nous surprendre, ce serait amusant. »

Le nez de Sasuke se froissa de mécontentement.

« Je peux au moins faire en sorte qu’on ne nous entende pas. »

Après avoir pratiqué ses sceaux, Naruto l’embrassa à nouveau, y mettant plus de passion et d’empressement. Sasuke ne se laissa pas faire très longtemps, il commença à participer tout aussi activement, prenant parfois l’initiative.

Leurs vêtements tombèrent à terre dans un froissement léger.

Naruto but le sourire si rare de Sasuke, après ce petit tour de passe-passe surprenant.

Ses lèvres se perdirent sur son torse glabre alors que ses mains le touchaient intimement. Le souffle de Sasuke s’accéléra tandis qu’il lui prodiguait également des caresses de plus en plus précipitées. Naruto ne se lasserait jamais du contact de la peau de son amant. Il y avait une alchimie bien agréable entre leurs deux corps, même s’ils pouvaient être souvent en désaccord intellectuellement.

La bouche de Naruto se posa sur la hanche, évitant sciemment l’érection, s’érigeant de Sasuke. Son amant râla en frottant sa jambe contre son menton. Naruto lui offrit son sourire le plus niais qu’il avait en magasin. Il savait que ça énervait Sasuke et il adorait le mettre en colère.

Seulement, Sasuke n’était pas quelqu’un qui cédait à la facilité. Surtout pendant le sexe.

Naruto ne le connaissait que depuis peu, il avait toujours du mal à deviner ce qu’il souhaitait vraiment. Sauf que son regard brûlant posé sur sa virilité n’invitait pas à un nombre élargi d’interprétation. Naruto ne voulait pas se faire plus bête qu’il ne l’était en lui demandant si c’était ce qu’il voulait vraiment.

Il prit son érection aussi loin qu’il put dans sa bouche pour finir de la faire se dresser.

Sasuke poussa un cri de surprise avant d’apprécier pleinement cette chaude attention. Sa main se porta dans les cheveux de Naruto alors que celui-ci commençait à effectuer des mouvements de va et vient bien plaisant pour son partenaire.

Naruto suçait la peau tendre en essayant de contenter le plus possible Sasuke. Sa langue n’était pas en reste pour solliciter cette partie sensible de l’anatomie. Le goût de son amant envahissait son palais et ses narines.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il contentait son amant, quand celui-ci le releva pour l’embrasser sans pour autant avoir obtenu satisfaction.

Sasuke l’allongea sur les papiers éparpillés par ses bons soins. Il avait l’air assez satisfait de faire ce pied de nez à sa famille. Après avoir préparé brièvement Naruto, il ne fit qu’un avec lui.

Naruto pouvait embrasser à loisir Sasuke, penché sur lui. Il était comblé par chaque coup de rein de son amant, mais également par les sentiments forts qui s’exprimaient sur son visage si froid d’habitude. Ses mains se perdaient sur sa peau pour l’encourager dans ses déhanchements. La chaleur montait lentement alors que le plaisir se propageait dans leurs ventres. Son prénom murmuré à son oreille, tout comme la jouissance de leurs corps, avait le don de lui faire oublier tout de son enquête.

Sasuke était sien et il sortirait de ce quartier avec lui à la main.

Même s’il devrait poursuivre celui qui avait réveillé la malédiction Madara hors des murs de Konoha.

Il trouva enfin ce qu’il cherchait dans les documents ultra-secret de la famille maudite.

Itachi avait volé les yeux de son cousin Shisui et il lui avait coupé la tête, d’après un témoin du nom d’Obito.

Naruto prit alors conscience que c’était l’héritage du clan Uchiha qui se jouait dans cette sombre histoire de cavalier sans tête.

Son amant était autant suspect que les deux autres héritiers potentiels de cette grande lignée : Itachi et Obito.

Naruto était déchiré entre ses sentiments et son devoir d’enquêteur.

Aurait-il été aveuglé par l’amour ?


End file.
